Hope Is All We Have
by Isabell Winchester
Summary: While searching for Sophia Daryl finds a young woman injured and alone. He rings her back to the farm and a light begins to form in the group. Damaged people tend to gravitate towards damaged people. It is the end of the world with zombies roaming all over. People just want to survive and find others that dont want to kill them. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So I just have started watching The Walking Dead and it has me on the edge of my seat each and every episode.. I thought I would give a Daryl OC a go.. it may be cliché ut hell, I like it that way.. so if you don't like it or what not, don't read it.. So here i go.. Please enjoy..**

Daryl walked silently on his feet and quiet as the hills through the woods, his cross bow fixed in his arms aimed, keeping an eye out for any walkers that could make a surprise assault on him. During the night Daryl, had seen five already on his patrol, they were attracted to the area for some reason. Looking down, he saw blood on a branch, walking further in to the woods, he found a torn piece of clothing. Daryl looked ahead, peering through the bushes, noticing the tracks going up ahead, across a little stream and over a large log.

Something, a branch broke ahead, his head snapped up. He whistled, hoping the walker would come out. Daryl just wanted the patrol to be over and done with, to go home, well the camp site that was his home and have a nice warm meal.

"Come out, slowly..." he threatened, his cross bow loaded, aimed towards the tree just by the creek and his torch shining ahead.

A small, petite female barely over five feet tall made her way around from behind the tree, limping on her right leg, a cross bow in her hands and knives on her ack. Somehow, this young woman still held herself strong and up right, holding her crossbow up high, aiming for Daryl's left shoulder. Daryl smirked, impressed by her. _Smart Girl_ he thought. This girl was aiming directly for artery of that led to his heart.

"You been bit?" he asked, looking down to her wound.

"No, shot by an arrow, by a gang north of here. They ran sacked my family's camp..." she hobbled on her leg, her arms beginning to waver under the weight of her cross bow but the damn girl was stubborn, refusing to falter. Her dark skinny jeans were caked with mud, laced leather work boots, a worn dark green scarf, a weathered black leather jacket and a faded green hooded jumper.

'Why did they shoot you?" Daryl asked slowly stepping forward keeping his cross bow at her.

"Humans have been doing some crazy things these days... You know with the whole world been taking over with those dead things" the female muttered.

Daryl raised his head, eyeing her off, nodded "Ya a smart ass aren't ya"

"So I have been told..." she said back.

"Take ya hood off!" he told her, wanting a better look at her.

The young woman raised her cross bow, other arm in peace which he could see was black, blue and so she pulled back her hood. There was a gaping wound across her eye brow and to her temple, the blood going down to her chin. It was hard to say what this woman looked like being covered in blood, scrapes, cuts and bruises. She gasped, nodding to behind him.

"Fuck..." Daryl turned, there were three walkers and she shot one with an arrow right in the eye.

She grimaced, pulling an arrow from her back and shot another. Collapsing on the ground and Daryl shot the third walker. Quickly, he turns, putting his cross bow down and knelt down to be level with the young woman.

"You got hell of reflexes there little half pint... Two walkers with an arrow in a few seconds, hell you aren't no hick like me that for sure" he tore of a piece off his shirt. "Wearing good jeans, boots and a leather jacket... That cross bow there is a sure fire killing machine, you use it well"

He looked at her thigh wound, grimaced "Now this is gonna sting a little, well more hurt like hell, you are losing a lot of blood real fast, if we don't patch you up soon it will end up with you dead in the ground"

Daryl handed her a stick to bite on. Daryl, put pressure on to her leg, she growled "Fuck me..."she growled, tears forming in her eyes.

"You pulled an arrow out of your leg?" Daryl asked, putting more pressure on her wound and tying his shirt sleeves around her leg but the blood was still seeing through.

"I couldn't dress it right with it in..." Her eyes started to droop, Daryl moving her hand from her side.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up girl! No falling asleep on me now, ya hear me" whispering, putting his hands to the side of her face her skin wet and clammy, her dark brown hair sticking to her face, probably from a fever "What's ya name?"

"Anna... My name is Anna Kendrick..." Anna, grimaced, her eyes closing as she took in a deep breath, whistling like an owl. "Yours?"

"Daryl Dixon"

"Pleasure to meet you Daryl Dixon despite the circumstances"

Daryl looked at her strange when he heard rustling from behind him, turning he saw the biggest German shepherd he had ever seen in his life, growling at him keeping his eyes constantly set to hid eye and straight to his owner...

"Is that damn dog gonna bite my head off because I am just about going to shit my pants right about now . That German shepherd is near the size of a god damn horse" he muttered, not making a move.

"His name is Samson... Best hunting and protection dog there ever has been... He has been known to take down a buck by himself" she joked. "Samson, be nice to Daryl here okay, he is going to help me out, so not biting"

Samson, nuzzled Anna's hand, getting down to his belly and moaning. Daryl handed her his belt "Here, bite on this because the pain will hurt like a bitch..."

Daryl slowly pulled his hand off her wound, blood seeping out, wrapping his scarf around, and tightening till firm. Anna growled, tears falling down her cheeks, breathing heavily.

"I am going to have to take you back to my group, they have a vet there but just as good as any doctor around here" He picked her up and started walking with Samson loyally walking beside. "Geez, you are a little midget aren't you, you are as light as a feather" he joked.

"Good things come in small packages Daryl..." she joked. "You have a whole bundle of joy here! It is the quiet ones you have to worry about, didn't you know that?"

"Here you are practically dying and you are making smart ass remarks like that"

Anna, in his arms noticing the straps for his cross bow and gun on his back "You were tracking someone..."

"Looking for a little girl, Sophia, she is missing out there in the woods... I can see you are a hunter and tracker yourself.. There are not that many people that can hide from me..."

She laughed a little "My dad, Michael, is a Special Forces commanding leader...My older brother, Matthew, sniper in the army. My dad taught me and my brother well with survival. After those people attacked our camp, he told me to run and to not look back, to just keep on running. I don't know if any of them are dead or alive or even one of those dead things I have heard been called a walker..."

Anna felt her head fall heavier into Daryl's shoulder, smelling petrol, whiskey and the woods.

_Just my luck _he thought as panic began to set in, his pace quickening in a hurry to get back to camp.

"He has been gone far too long" Shane noted, telling Rick who was next to him on the caravan.

"Something must have happened out there, he hasn't taken this long before" Rick replied in hid in his own thoughts. "If he isn't back by sunrise we will go searching for him" looking through his binoculars, seeing flash of light in the distance. "What the hell was that?" he asked.

'A walker?" Shane replied looking through the scope of the rifle.

"No walker carries a torch or has a German shepherd following beside him" Rick replied.

"Let's go and check it out" Rick said and Shane followed him off the caravan, to the woods, shining their light closer, as a familiar person stepped out of the woods.

"It's Daryl, but whatever he is carrying, it isn't Sophia" Rick noted, running closer to Daryl.

Then the German shepherd stepped in front of Dale and Anna, snarling, barking protecting them from. Shane put his rifle up to the dog. "That dog been bit? Damn thing is crazed like an angry wolf!"

"Get that damn torch out of my face man" He squinted his eyes, annoyed at Shane. "Don't you even dare think about shooting that dog! Heel Samson!" he commanded and Samson stood beside Daryl, moaning and looking up to his owner.

'Where the hell were you?" Shane asked cocking his gun.

"I found this girl alone, injured ya damn Cajun. Some douche bags raided her family's camp, so she ran and got shot by an arrow in the leg, a bang on the head and a busted wrist... I wasn't going to let her die alone out in the woods, so I carried her here you dumb jackass!" he yelled.

Rick stepped forward, touching her forehead; damp and hot. "Let's get her to your tent, it is closer. The girl looks like she is hanging to life with just a thread, let's go"

Daryl placed Anna softly down on to his bed, Samson quickly darted in from behind him and settling near her face, head on paws, looking up at Daryl. Rick told Shane to keep on going with the watch. "How long had you been walking?" Rick asked examining the girl.

"Half a day, I tried to keep her awake but she kept on falling in and out of it. She kept on mumbling about her father and brother, wanting to go back for them "

Rick put his hand to her forehead, her skin hot to the touch "She definitely has a fever, forehead is burning like a furnace...".

"I tried to keep her wounds clean, re dressing but it kept on bleeding like crazy" he replied, pulling back the scarf revealing a deep wound. "It doesn't look good..."

"I will go and get Hershel..." Rick told him, stopping by Daryl's hand on his shoulder.

"You sure, more people on his farm. He won't like it"

"If we don't help this girl here, she will lose more blood and won't make it through the night" Rick replied, Daryl nodded. "I will go and get him" Samson whined, looking up ar Rick, he smiled and bending down to pat the dog "You are a loyal friend. Dont worry, we will make sure she is safe"

Rick unzipped Daryl's tent, stepping out when Daryl spoke up "Her name is Anna..."

Rick nodded to him, walking off towards the farm house. Daryl went into his back pack next to both of their cross bows and her two long silver looking knives, rummaged through his bag for a bottle of water, a clean wash cloth and the sandwich that was going to be his dinner.

Samson looked at him with his big puppy dog eyes, Daryl accepted defeat looking in to those puppy dog eyes "Now If I hand you this, promise not to bite my hand off okay..."

Samson crawled slowly to him, Daryl slowly handed Samson the sandwich. He opened his mouth slowly and took the sandwich in his mouth. "I have a feeling your owner here would have my ass and then kill me if you weren't fed well, I know I would... A dog like you needs respect"

He opened up the water bottle, soaking the wash cloth and washing away the dirt and blood off her face. She stirred the cold cloth sooth against her skin. 'Samson?" she whispered trying to move her arm to find him, he got up to her licking her hand. "Where am I?" she asked.

"You made it to the farm" Daryl told her applying the wet cloth to her fore head.

Anna, sighed, closing her eyes. The coolness of the water was soothing against the heat of her skin. "You know, you shouldn't be wasting water like that...It's a valuable resource"

"Won't hurt anyone..." he muttered, pressing harder to get some dried blood off Anna's face, she winced "Sorry..." he muttered.

There were some male voices coming from outside of the tent, her eyes widened, she grabbed Daryl's hand and Samson, up on his feet and began to growl.

"It okay... They are here to help ya" he told her, tears in her eyes " Aint nothin is gonna happen okay... Not while I am around, promise you that"

She blinked, everything a daze around her and passed out.

Anna stirred from her sleep, images were blurring around her as she attempted to get her bearings. "Ssshhh stay still... You sure have caused quite a stir here on the farm; people are wandering who this pretty long dark haired stranger is that Daryl carried cave man style from the woods. I am going to go and get my dad, stay still okay and I will be right back" The voice was calm and gentle, friendly and it reminded her of her best friend back home in Atlanta.

Her head was spinning, hearing voices come closer to her room, there were scratching noises on the floor boards and a big, belly bark from behind the door.

"I don't give a god damn rats ass or even if Jesus Christ himself said not to go in, I saved the girls life and I will go in. Now let us both in that damn room or I will kick some asses!" Samson by now was barking like a mad, crazed wolf from behind the door. "Yeah, you tell em boy... Show them who is boss. Now I suggest you let us both in or Samson here will bite all ya dicks off"

"Alrigh, alrigh. Just keep that dog in check okay, he doesn't need to be waking her up, Anna needs all the rest she can get to recover from her injuries" a male voice whispered.

"Dog looks like he wants to bite my head off" another added.

The door slowly crept open, Samson's nose pushed it ajar, and he came rushing through with his tail wagging, going straight to his owner. He was panting, licking her fingers, she eased herself up a little, smiling. Anna, sighed, patting Samson's ears, with her now bandaged arm, fingers black and blue. "Have you been a good boy for these people?" Anna asked, looking up at the five people in her room.

"He has been a pleasure to have around, I am Rick"

There was the two men that came to Daryl, the night before, one she now recognised. He stayed back away from them all, keeping a watchful eye on them..

"I know you" she smiled slowly bringing her self up sore, looking at Rick.

Rick looked at her, a little baffled, stepping forward to her and sat down beside her bed.

"How?" he asked.

"I was a part of your surgeon team back in Atlanta..." she replied, "I always knew you were a fighter...I refused to listen to the other med staff and what they had to say about it"

"You made it out of there? How? That hospital was completely over run by the dead!" he asked.

The large tanned skinned man came forward "When I went there, the walkers were everywhere!"

"My father is a Special Forces commanding officer; my older brother is an army sniper. As soon as there was even a hint of an outbreak, my father and brothers got me out of that hospital, to our farm, but then a herd ploughed through our land, we always had a back up plan where ever we went..."

Rick, held her hand, squeezing it "What happened at your camp, to get shot and make you run in to the woods like that?"

"Our camp was overrun by a rogue group... " She scoffed to herself, running her uninjured hand over her face and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "A group of humans would you believe it or not despite what is going on in this mad world now. My father, brother couldn't take them on, they told me to run..."

Anna, smiled softly, tears threatening to fall from the brim of her eye lids. "More likely they forced me to run away. I didn't want to leave them. My father and brother know I am quick, quiet on my feet. I grew up hunting and tracking with my dad... They knew this group would never find me once I started running"

Anna looked up at Daryl, leaning back into her pillow "Just this one time, I am grateful someone did" Daryl nodded.

The kind, old man came forward ushering Rick away and giving Samson a pat on the head.

"Enough of interrogating this young lady, I am glad you are feeling better. Being a surgeon, I am sure you know of your recovery time... How do your wounds feel?"

He moved back the blankets, revealing Anna was wearing tight black bike shorts, tanned legs battered with cuts, bruises and scratches. Her right thigh was bandaged from knee to top of the thigh. Her right wrist, fractured and in a brace.

"As if they are on fire... But they feel good despite all that is considered... You did a good job stitching me up..."

'You can call me Hershel..." he offered.

Rick smiled, squeezing he hand "Rest up, take your time... We will set up a tent for up you and once you feel strong enough you can come and meet the camp. I know my boy, Carl, loves your dog Samson. He has quite taken to him, when he isn't out hunting with Daryl of course"

Hershel chuckled, smiling at the girl "I could use some lessons from you as well... But for now we will leave you to get cleaned up"

Then it was just Daryl and Anna, a comfortable silence filled the room. Bianca, sighing patting the bed and Samson hopped up on the bed.

"He is a good, trusty dog. Damn straight hunter as well, thanks to him the camp got a good size deer...I never would have tracked it down without him catching the scent of it" Daryl commented, Anna's hair was long, all the way down to her waist tied in to a braid. She was patting Samson as his eyes started to droop down, staring despondently, a sad look on her face.

"I am so sorry..." she muttered, looking to Daryl, her head heavily bandaged.

"What have ya to be sorry about?" he asked scrunching his eye brows together.

"You found me, you rescued me, instead of being out there looking for that little girl. If something has happened to her in the time you helped me... I couldn't... She is just a little girl..."

"I couldn't leave you out there in the woods injured, alone and bleeding to death now could I.. Will leave you to it, let you rest up"

Samson, lifted up his head, whining at Daryl and then to Anna. "Oh go on... I know you want to be outside with Daryl" she laughed.

Anna, looked to Daryl "Daryl..."

He turned to her "Thank you..."

"No problem..." he answered and left the room with Samson walking beside him.

He walked down the hallway of the Hershel house, he sighed, running his hand over his face, trying to shake off the awful feeling. Daryl was the one, the one to hold her down while they removed parts of the shattered arrow head from her leg. Never had he heard a scream like hers or the pain in her eyes. He looked down to his hands, blood drying under his fingers.

Daryl and Samson, came out into the front yard, Rick and Shane, came up to him "How is she?"Rick asked.

"Feeling guilty that we found her instead of been out there searching for Sophia..." Daryl replied.

Rick raised his eye brows, shaking his head "Does she really think that?"

Shane shifted on the spot, looking between the two "She said her father was special forces and her brother was a sniper... My bet, that woman..."

"Her name is Anna, douchebag..."

Shane rolled his eyes "Well Anna mentioned her family always has a backup plan, my bet is that back up plan includes food and weapons, some decent ones at that as well. You seen that cross bow of hers? Not to mention those white daggers" Shane pointed out. "My best bet is that entire arsenal would be deadly. I'd say we give _Anna _a choice, we helped her out now she helps us out._.._ Or..."

Daryl, shook his head stepping to Shane "What? Let her go out there injured and be walking walker bait?"

Rick intervened between the two "Now, Shane, this isn't the time nor place... Anna almost died, she is lost from her family and all alone. I will not have her questioned until she is ready, do you understand me. Until then the cross bow and knives stay with Daryl"

Shane scoffed at him, shifting on his feet and glaring Rick down. Rick stepped forward, closer, face to face with Shane. "Do you understand me..." Rick muttered.

"Yeah, crystal clear... Just keep that damn mutt on a leash or I shoot it..."

He walked past Rick, bumping into Daryl's shoulder "Yeah, you touch the Samson here puto, I will shove that gun so far up ya ass you won't be shooting just words from ya mouth jack ass"

" Do me a favour, keep an eye out for her"

Daryl kept his eyes on Shane's back "You got it..."

A tall brunette and a shorter blonde hair woman came into her room with clothes in hand.

"Hey there, my name is Maggie, here is my little sister, Beth. We have some nice, clean clothes for you, cargo jeans to make it easier with your leg..." the tall brown muttered.

"Thank you...' she whispered."You didn't have to..."'

"It our pleasure... Really... It is nice to have another girl on the farm. You can use the shower" Beth told her, walking to her and handing her a bag of toiletries with shampoo, conditioner, soap and body scrub. "You have beautiful hair... So here is all that you need, you shouldn't have to be like this..."

The older sister, Maggie, smiled at them both "Now, come Beth, leave Anna in piece. We can talk to her later..."

Anna was now alone in the room, picking up her new clothes, the toiletries and eased herself off the bed, to the bathroom. She set down everything, walking to the mirror, grimacing. The side of her face was black and blue, dirt and blood through her hair. Anna, looked down to the sink, taking a deep breath and refusing to be upset. She sniffed "Be strong", she whispered, worried.

Feeling stiff and sore, Anna ran the water in the bath nice and warn. Her hand was under the water, then Anna felt guilty and she cried , the shock of the events were setting in. Anna, took a deep breath, steadying herself.

"No crying... No crying... Be strong... Do not cry. Do not give up" she whispered looking up at the mirror. She was a ghost of herself.

Her eyes were blood shot red, green eyes were pale not bright and green, dark circles under her eyes. Carefully she peeled off her clothes and went under the hot bath. It just seems every one she has loved gone away in the end and here she was alone.

Anna shampooed and conditioned her hair, scrubbed away the dirt and blood, the water swirling a mixed colour of red and brown. Anna's muscles began to relax under the hot water, putting her hands up against the wall; she raised her head to have the dirt off her face.

Anna, stepped out of the bath, being careful of her leg stepping out of the basin and trying not to bump her hand. She picked up the green skinny cargo pants, a black tank top and a pair of black vans. The jeans were stretchy, soft, comfortable, sliding them up her legs. She put on her black tank top, put on her socks, slipped on her vans and tucking in her laces. Anna never liked tying up her laces to her Vans back home. She smiled, thinking back to her father always scolding her not tying her shoe laces up. In the corner, she icked up her small ack pack Daryl must have left. A deep breath, stood up off the bed, tied her hair into a side way plait, picking up her bag and she walked out of the room. There was no one in the house, limped along the hall way looking at the family photos.

"Hi!" a young boy interrupting her thoughts.

"Hi!' she replied smiling tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

"My name is Carl Grimes... I don't know if you remember me back from the hospital"

The young boy put his hand out and Anna shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you Carl again...My name is Anna Kendrick..."

The boy stood there looking at her, nervously shifting on her feet.

"Thank you..." he finally said.

Anna was taken a aback by the boy "What for?"

"My dad told us you were his surgeon, that you were the one that fought for his life. If you didn't, he wouldn't be here today, my mom and I would be alone. There would be a lot of people that would have lost their lives if he wasn't around... So thank you..."

"It is no problem at all... But right now I am a little lost here... Wandering if it is okay if you show me around? I don't want to tread on any toes by going somewhere I am not supposed to"

She put her hand out to Carl, he gladly took it "Sure...I know my mom would want to say thank you... You have an awesome dog too!"

Carl helped her down the steps of the farm house "Just wandering if you can do me a favour with him.."

"Really?"he asked bright eyed.

"I need someone to help me look after him while I am getting better. Take him for walks, feed him when you can, brush him and to make sure he doesn't forget his manners! As a form of payment here..."

Anna looked around, reached in to her bag and gave Carl two Mars Bars.

Rick and a woman, whom Anna presumed to be Rick's wife came walking up to them,

"Anna, this is my wife, Lori..." Anna hobbled forward and shook Lori's hand.

"I never got to thank properly for helping with my husband... Your dog, Samson, has given my boy something good to do. It is real excellent to have a human surgeon around as well"

Anna, grimaced slightly as the pain killers began to wear off, she stumbled a little. Rick came forward, holding her shoulders concerned about her "You sure you should be off that bed?"

"Dont feel right just sitting about..."

Rick helped her stand up right, she went into her bag and got out eight bags of freeze dried dinner meals; chilli con carne, mac n cheese, lasagne and shepherds pie. Rick felt himself smiling, thankful there is some humanity left in the world.

"Here is some ration packs, a couple of cans beans and spaghetti... It may not be much for what you all have done for me but it is least I can do... I can show you where my family home is..."

Rick put his hand up to stop the girl "This food is more than we can ask for... As for your family home, you can show is when you are well healed..."

A young, Asian man came up to them. He was friendly looking, with a gentle smile and bright eyes. "The tent is read, but it is right beside Daryl's which was the only comfortable spot. My name is Glenn..."

"Anna Kendrick..."

"We will leave you for Glenn to show you your tent...These packs will serve us well tonight... Thank you..."

Anna followed Glenn to her tent, he unzipped the front part which had a plush blanket for Samson. Then inside the main tent was a thin mattress, two pillows,a sleeping bag and doona. There was three bottles of water, two apples and a torch.

"It isn't much..."

"Better than lying in mud, injured and almost freezing to death..."

Glenn was taken aback by her comment, a bit nervous.

"I was joking Glenn... Relax, thank you"

The tent looked inviting, cosy and warm compared to the last week or so in the woods. Looking up she sees Daryl working with her cross bow, Samson laying down with his eyes up to Daryl. Slowly she walked over to Daryl, her leg dead straight from her bandage.

"How damaged is it?"she asked sitting down beside Samson.

"The release is bent a bit...Just trying to get it out... What did you do to get it this warped?"

"Clocked a man around the head, he could very well walker food at this minute..."

"That how you fracture your hand there... Throwing a 50 pound cross bow up and knocking a man out?"

"Yeah... Stupid huh..."

"Not stupid, smart. You fought back, didn't give up... There a lot of people arent doing that these days".

"I go down fighting"

T Dog and Glenn were just sitting down with their chicken and potatoes. T Dog looked up, looked in confusion at the sight before him. Daryl was walking very close to Anna, holding his arms out straight and showing her how to hold his cross bow.

"Well, would you look at that?" T Dog muttered holding. "Daryl Dixon might have a lady friend, never thought I would see the day..."

"Well, he did rescue her...' Glenn commented, picking some squirrel from his fork and eating it.

T Dog started hitting Glenn in the chest, stunned" He actually smirked then... For like a second there he didn't have that constant scowl on his face"

"Well I hope she is a lady friend... Daryl scares the crap out of me even on his best days!" Glenn laughed.


	2. Cherokee Rose

**Hi Guys.. Hope everyone is well.. I am writing this Daryl/OC fan fic.. I am writing it so for once Daryl will actually have a best friend and some one he cares about instead of instantly being in love. As Norman said in an interview, damage people attract damaged people. This is the time of the end of the world and they are all trying to survive.. I do not own The Walking Dead..**

Carl came running up to Daryl and Anna, his face had a big smile spread wide across his face and beaming. Samson barked, panting and licking Carl's face "Come and sit next to me Anna, I made sure I kept spot closest to the fire so you can keep and warm"

"Or is it because you want to feed Samson the vegetables you don't like eating..."she teased ruffling his hair.

'How did you know?" he laughed, trying to straighten out his hair and patting Samson on the fore head.

Rick looked on, smiling and feeling content watching his acting and being happy.

"I have a brother of my own who still does that and he is a grown man. I also worked with a lot of kids in the hospital by bringing Samson to cheer them up ... They did the same trick with the vegetables with him as well" she joked smiling down at Carl, scoffing a little and not believing herself. Anna actually found herself actually feeling happy because of the young boy. She held on to that moment with all her strength as the eerie feeling of sadness, lonely began to creep back in to her mind. Daryl's face softened, seeing the look on her face it but in a flicker it was gone and the smile was back.

"Please excuse me Daryl...My handsome prince is escorting me to dinner" she told him, a wisp of hair falling across her bandaged face, smiling and taking Carl's hand.

"Yeah sure, no problem... Just you be damn careful yeah, don't you go popping those stitches, you will end up bleeding out all over the place and attracting walkers from inside of the woods. I am watching you" he warned her, heading to his spot furthest away from the group, with Samson close by his side.

"Yes officer hoedown throw down, all is safe in the world with you and your cross bow" she joked a smile on her face calling out after him walking away, he looked backed, Anna poked her tongue out at him.

Daryl shook his head, looking at her strange, Anna just shrugged her shoulders to say hey its who I am and turned to follow Carls lead to their spot by the fire. Smoke drifted across, the wind blowing a chilly breeze across the camp. Daryl, leaned back in to his chair, watching how Anna was just fitting with the group, he scoffed, just like that Anna one of them, belonging. He picked up his plate, leaning further in to his chair, looking down to Samson, his eye brows raised looking at the expression on the Samson's face. Daryl chucked him a piece of meat, rubbing his ears. "Good boy..." he muttered.

Carl was aimlessly asking Anna all about her being a child surgeon, Lori and Rick shook their hands and held for a moment, seeing their son's happiness.

"Carl, eat your dinner, leave Anna here be so she can eat hers in peace without you rattling her ear off. She will be getting sick of you before you know it, you don't want that so you?..." Lori warned, pointing her fork at him.

'No mom..."

"I quite like the little squirt" Anna replied, ruffling Carl's hair.

"Have you thanked Anna for your meal tonight? These are her ration packs that she brought with her" Rick asked.

"Thank you Anna...This is real good. There are only so many squirrels a person can eat in their life time" Carl relied, his mouth full of the chilli con carne.

Lori scoffed disbelief that her sons table side behaviour. Anna laughed, ruffling Carl's hair "Dont worry Lori, boys will be boys and sadly they never grow out of it...My dad, his name is Michael and a veteran Special Forces officer, he still chases around my brother, Matthew around the yard with a water pistol, both squealing like little girls"

"That really puts my faith in to the male species..." Lori joked.

Anna, shivered, only wearing a thin cardigan, Rick got up of his chair and put his jumper around her shoulders. "Oh, you didn't have to Rick... I am really not that cold"

" I could see you shivering , so don't fight it." He smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder "Since you refuse to stay in bed to heal properly from your injuries, I will not have you freezing to death while you stay out here... You need to stay warm to get better and to heal quicker, so we cant have you catching your death from the cold in the mean time"

She looked around, eyes wide at the group and a smile on her face as the realization set in "You all are allowing me to stay? But what about the men that were after my family and I... They come here, you all would be in danger" Anna shook her head, pulling together the jacket around herself. "No, that would not be right; I really do not feel good about that. I can leave as soon as I feel I am healed enough to move on my own feet"

"We had a group vote and we want you to be one of us... And being one of us mean we protect our own" Rick told her, smiling softly at her "Truth be told, no one deserves to be alone in the world in what it has become to today... I won't have that for you. Something like that on my conscience is something I wont have. Besides I am pretty sure that your father and brother will want you to be safe and well looked after. They would want what is best for you. So, if you agree you can join the group, that is until you find your family again, then you are free to make your own choice where you can stay"

"I really would like that..."

Anna smiled, fixing the bandage around her head and looked up over the fire, catching Daryl's eye and nodded "Thank you..." she mouthed.

He shrugged his shoulders, nodding his head and accepted her gratitude. She went back to talking to Carl, listening to every word he had to say. Daryl's eyes not leaving her, keeping his eyes out for Anna. He could see Anna was beginning to get tired, her eye lids were blinking fast and she was yawning, putting her hand over her mouth. Fiddling with her braid with her uninjured hand and stifling a yawn. Carol handed him a second plate of food, a motherly look on her face, glancing over to Anna.

"That young lady over there feels all alone in the world at the moment; she is separated and lost from her family, scared if she will ever see them again. Where would our humanity be if we couldn't just actually help one person for once? Anna is lucky to have you watching over her, she needs it most of all at the moment"

Carol looked over to see Anna had scraped some of her food on to Carl's plate, feeding the child before herself.

"There are a lot of screwed up people in the world at the moment, Anna just needs someone looking out for her when she doesn't have somebody like her father and brother around..." Daryl scoffed "Just don't go saying anything about it to anyone...Don't want people thinking the wrong thing and making mountains over mole hills. All I am doing is just keeping an eye out for her"

"Your secret is safe with me Daryl...Now you eat that second plate of food, you are much too skinny these days. I see one scrap of food on that plate or I see any given to Samson, you will be in trouble"

"Yes mam" he replied picking up his fork and taking a bite of the chilli con carne.

Carol knelt down to Samson, pulling a piece of beef jerky from her pocket "Cant forget you know can I boy, we need you strong as well"

Anna, with Samson by her side was walking back to her tent. Rick had wanted to walk with her but Anna insisted she was able to hobble along by herself to her tent. Anna informed Rick, that Samson could sense a walker from just about anywhere around and she would be just fine. The night was chilly, her breath white, pulling Rick's jacket tighter around herself and her hood over her head. Grimacing, she tried un zipping the tent but couldn't bend down enough with her leg to make it all the way down. "Son of a bitch... You have got to be kidding me. I go days in the woods half dead but I can't seem to bend down to un zip a damn tent flap"

Samson looked up at her, tilting his head at her and whining. "Don't you laugh mister... If I cant get in to the tent you are going to be sleeping outside again in this cold, see how you like that one, hey"

He laid down on his stomach and looking up at her intently "i thought so" she teased.

Daryl was walking up to his tent, seeing Anna and Samson staring at her tent. He put his cross bow down on to the ground. "Need any help there half pint? By the looks of it you are struggling a bit"

Anna turned her head, arms folded "I am just fine, Daryl Dixon. We are just taking a little more fresh air before we sleep in a stuffy tent. You spend so long outside, one doesn't liked to be so cooped up in a tent"

He raised his eye brows, knowing she was a well stubborn woman in the short time he has known her. "By the looks of it any more fresh air you are going to turn in to an ice pop, its dam cold outside right about now. I can see you shaking from here" His eye brows raised, calling out "Zipper not stuck is it?"

"Maybe it is... Maybe it isn't. Or maybe it is just I can't seem to reach all the way down to undo it " she replied giving him a smirk.

Daryl shook his head, laughed and headed to her tent, kneeling in front of it and pulled the zipper all the way down to open it "You are real stubborn aren't you? You could have asked me for help ya know"

"How do you think I made it this far" she laughed. "I keep on fighting... Keep on swinging and like hell I am giving up" she joked. "Maybe every now and then I do need to ask for some help" she added.

"Alot of people don't have that sorta attitude these days, good one to have on ya" Daryl patted Samson on the head, getting up off his knees.

"Hope so..." she replied "Cross fingers it doesn't almost get me killed again"

Anna leaned down to get in to the tent but grimaced holding her leg as a pain shot through, startling her. Daryl held on to her arm and helping her down "Careful there darlin'..." He held on to her arm, moving her blankets and gently letting her down on to her thin mattress.

Daryl found her pills, getting her a bottle of water. "Better take these otherwise you won't be able to sleep through the pain when the meds wear off" handing her the pills. She took then laying down on the mat, pulling her sleeping bag over herself and Daryl, seeing she was struggling to reach for them and not wanting to ask Daryl for help yet again, shook his head and threw the doona over her.

"Thank you..." she whispered, nestling her head further in to the pillow and putting her arm over Samson.

"Yeah well... Just don't go saying shit about this around the place to people here. Got a reputation to have around the group to hold up" teasing her as he closed the air vent flaps in her tent to keep the cold air out.

"Don't worry Daryl, I know how this whole image/reputation thing works... I won't tell a soul to anyone here on camp. Your big, dark secret is safe with me" Her eyes started to droop as she got snuggled in to her blankets. Samson crawled up closer to her head and got settled. That dog was always there for her.

"Good night..." she whispered.

"Good night half pint, rest up. See you in the morning. "You stand guard boy, protect your owner here. Don't let anyone that we don't like"

Anna had been in the camp for a couple of weeks by now. Her leg was still healing, she was getting around better with just only a small limp but still not quite being able to pick up anything to heavy with her fractured wrist. She woke up; groaning as the sun came peeking through her tent. Anna pulled up the sleeping bag over her head, Samson pulled it right off her, ducking under neath the zipper and running away to Carl. Anna, growled wiping her hands over her face, grabbing her panda bear beanie to hide the birds nest of hair that was on top of her head and getting up, out of the tent.

Samson stood proud by Carl with her sleeping bag in his mouth, Carl was laughing so much he was holding his stomach, almost doubling over "You think you are real smart don't ya Samson? I get my hands on you not even Daryl Dixon can save your butt from being skin alive when I get to you! Better yet I will feed you to a damn walker! And Carl, I am determined to make sure I find those brussel sprouts you so hate! I can see you laughing from here"

"You wont be able to find brussel sprouts!" Carl called out to her, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"You want a bet boy! I will find the equivalent out tracking... I know just the right one as well and it is well more nasty than any than any green vegetable you have ever eaten Mr Carl Grimes!"

Carl laughed at her even more and walked away with Samson to begin his chores for the day

She was wearing a long sleeve white top, white pyjamas with pink love hearts and bunny slippers along with her panda bear beanie. Daryl was outside his tent, fixing her cross bow when he looked up to see her like that. "Good morning sunshine, see you woke up on the wrong side of the bed again. Be careful walking around here or I just might end up firing off a arrow at that damn racoon on top of your head"

She raised her eyes brows at him, giving Daryl a pointed look and stuck her finger up before walking over to him and sitting down beside him yawning loudly.

He looked at her "Pink pyjamas, bunny slippers and that racoon beanie still? Cant believe you actually still wear the princess shit"

" Let me tell you something mister, these bunny slippers, this _"panda bear beanie"_ comes everywhere with me... Dead people walking around or not, I wear them with pride. I also don't give a damn what people think of me"

"I can tell that! How old are you? What 12 years old?" he teased poking her with the feather end of an arrow.

""29, 30 in 28 days. How is my cross bow jack ass?" she asked peering at the bow.

"Finally think I have finally fixed it... You must have really clocked them a beauty, the aim was a fair way off"

'When do I get to hold it?" she asked, hoping he would give in and let her finally hold it.

"As soon as that wrist of yours is healed _fully_, then you can hold it. You grip it too soon; you wreck your wrist and go longer without hunting, tracking with it. Maybe not at all"

Anna growled, running her hand through her hair and got up off her feet. "I am going to go and get some coffee. Want some?"

"No, I am good... I am going out hunting for the day, look for Sophia. I will take ya cross bow and make sure it is all good for you to use... " he told her, wiping the dirt off her cross bow, getting up off his feet and whistling for Samson, who came running to Daryl from around the back of the farm house. He reached back, unfolding a cloth and handing her two silver hunting daggers. "You will need these then today, I would give you your dad snipers rifle but my guess is you have the bolt on you somewhere..." He eyed her off, waving a arrow at her.

"No one but my dad, my brother or me will shoot that gun! That ass of a man is not getting his hand on it"

"Shane aint happy about that one...' he added.

Anna scoffed, crossed her arms "I don't give a god damn about Shane, he is not getting his hand on that rifle. Ugh... I don't know how you do a morning without coffee... You think the world is ending now with all these dead people walking around, you should see me when I don't have my cup of coffee in the morning... You should see me without my morning coffee. Have fun out there! Dont get your ass kicked by some walkers. Watch his back Samson, bring him back in one piece..."

Daryl scoffed at her, putting down her cross bow, picking up some grass and chucking it at her face. "Go on now... Don't you have some washing to do with the women? I am running out of under wear..."

She snorted at him, got up of her knees, punching him in the arm "Ugh you are absolutely disgusting Daryl... I am in no way in hell washing your under wear, cave man. Those would be just damn nasty. See you later, be careful out there. Come back in one piece just like I said okay" She walked over to Glenn and T Dog.

Daryl put his hand to his eye brow "Yes mam..." Daryl, pointed at them and then to Anna "Watch her" he mouthed. "Or you are dead!" putting his hand across his throat and pointing at them both,.

T Dog nodded, picking up a granola bar and pouring a cup of coffee ready for Anna. "Hey Anna Banana... How you doing this fine sunny morning?"

She took put down her two daggers, sat down in the fold up chair and tool "Not bad, dark chocolate... Finally got my daggers back today and my cross bow is just about fixed. Daryl is going out hunting and searching for Sophia , he took it to make sure it was up to scratch for hunting and tracking"

Anna noticed Glenn shaking his head at her "It is going to take me a while to get used to you... Here you are all pink and purple sparkles type of personality with bunny slippers but wielding some lord of the rings type daggers, a cross bow and an army sniper rifle. You are one bad ass Anna Banana"

"Still love me Glenn?" she teased, leaning back into her chair.

'Thats why I do Anna... I am on a supply run with Maggie today, did you need anything apart from coffee?"

"No... I am good" she replied taking a si of the hot black coffee.

Glenn got up off his seat, a nervous look on his face "A supply run with horses... I really hate horses"

'Come on Glenn, horses aren't so bad. I grew up with them. The trick is not to let them know you are scared of them, they know when you are"

"Ugh I hate you..." Glenn moaned walking away.

"Love you Glenn!" she called out drinking her coffee.

"Love you too Anna" he called back looking over his shoulder, smiling and waving at her.

"So I got to spend the day with you then huh?" T Dog asked finishing off his granola bar.

'The only work I am allowed to do with a bung leg and an almost healed wrist... Is work with you and Dale with the water"

'Get changed, we as soon as we get started the sooner we can get finished... It is too damn hot right about now"

Anna changed in to a faded pair of jeans, a grey tank top, long sleeved red flannelette shirt and boots. She pulled her hair u in a messy bun and put on her black ray bans sunglasses. She slowly made her way to Dale's RV. He came out, his eye brows and his hands on his hips. "You sure you are ready?"

"I assure you I am ready Dale..." she told him.

"Well I am keeping my eye on you today young lady... As soon as I see one little limp, I will take you straight back..."

"I promise you as soon as I feel like I cant do it... I will let you know"

"Or Daryl will come and kiss your ass..." t Dog muttered under his breath beside Dale with Anna up ahead of them with the wheelbarrow.

"I think it is a good thing... Those two are best friends. He is doing something that isn't looking for Sophia, he is actually helping someone... I mean that in the nicest way i can say... They are both damaged in their own way and are just helping each other out"

The sun was beating down on them, Dale took a long swig out of his water bottle.

"That is true... Glenn and I saw Daryl actually start smiling on one of the first nights she stayed here. Well it was more actually a smirk than a smile to tell you the truth"

"That young lady can make any one smile... She just has that about her"

Anna wiped the sweat off her forehead, taking off her flannelette jumper and tied it around her waist. "it is so damn hot... To damn hot" she moaned as she picked up the water container and put it in the wheel barrow, walking back to Dale and T Dog.

'Leg okay?" Dale asked.

"Right as rain...Just a little stiff and sore but who wouldn't be working out in a day like this" But she a small noise distracted her as Dale and t Dog were talking amongst themselves.

She made her way over to the other well, peering up over the hole and seeing a walker! Anna looked up, seeing t Dog about to drink the water "Wait..." she yelled running over and slapping away the ladle.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you..." she told them. Wiping away the hair from her face. T Dog and Dale looked at her, then over to the well when realisation of what was down there hit them. "You saved our asses there Anna" Dale thanked, patting her shoulder. "Aww man..." T Dog moaned. "Just one day with out walkers"

Shane, Lori, Andrea, Maggie, Hershel and Glenn followed T Dog to the well Dale and Anna were standing at.

"We have a swimmer guys!" Anna pointed shining her light down the green, slimy walker.

"How long do you think it has been down there?" Glenn asked.

Anna answered leaning down with her torch getting a better look "Enough for it to grow gills by the looks of it, it is mutated to survive"

"We cant leave it in there, god knows what it is doing to the water" Lori noted, a foul stench wafting up to them and Lori almost dry reached. "Well we got to get it out... It smells like death"

T Dog stared down to the well "Id say we shoot it in the brain... Be over and done with."

"That wont work..." Andrea pointed out.

"Why not?" Glenn asked.

"Because if that water isn't contaminated now, shooting and having its brains splattered all over will definitely do the trick" Anna pointed out taking of her flannelette jumper, an idea forming in her head.

They tried to lure the walker in to a piece of rope with a dangled piece of ham.

"That aint going to work..." Anna pointed out. "it is not attracted to that pieceof ham what so ever"

"Anna is right, there is a reason why the dead aren't raiding our cupboards" Lori noted looking up at the woman from the ground. Anna was bringing another quality to the camp.

"We need live bait" Andrea stated the obvious looking at Glenn.

Glenn's face went white as Andrea looked at him but Anna patted him on the shoulder, reassuring him "I will go down... You won't have to. I am light, quicker and what is more enticing than a healing wound to the walking or should I say swimming dead?"

Shane tied the rope securely around her wiast and legs. "Feel firm enough sweety?"

"Yeah..." she replied a little nervous. "Slightly shitting myself right about now but apart from that i am all a okay"

"Dont worry hun, we will get you out in one piece" Andrea told her.

They were holding a long coil of rope that was around the water pump. Anna took a deep breath, she felt nervous as all hell "Just make sure I come back up as one alive piece, the alive part is very important okay because i don't want to be one of those things. They smell worse than Samson when he was wet and that is saying something"

T dog was standing back as Anna was slowly lowered down in to the well "We have your back Anna Banana..."

"Just wandering who is going to tell Daryl that his best friend is being lowered in to a well as live walker bait?" Glenn asked looking around at the people, all who stared back at him.

"Oh man... Why does it have to be me?" he moaned slowing releasing the rope that was lowering Anna in to the well..

"Oh that is easy... you are smaller than him, he wont kick your ass" T Dog replied.

"Yeah well, she better come out of that well without a scratch then..."

Andreas bandana was tied around her mouth pointing the torch down. The smell of the rotting corpse feeling her nostril was making her want to gag. It was growling, snarling and reach up at her wanting to eat the flesh from her bones . Then the rope was suddenly loose, she screamed lifting her legs up away from the walker, dropping her torch. "Get me up!" she screamed, knocking her knee hard against the stone in the wall. "Fuck... Hurry up and pull me up guys!"

She dropped the rope quickly, dropping it around the neck of the walker. Anna looked up to see Maggie hanging over the edge, with her arms reaching down as far as she could, calling out her name. "It s going to be okay... You are almost to the top Anna"

Anna used her legs and arms to haul herself up the walls of the well. She was just within Maggie's reach, grabbing her hand and she was pulled out with the help of Shane.

"You okay?" Hershel asked. "The leg? The wrist?" Looking over her thigh and handling her wrist.

"They are fine... Just scraped up my knee..." she answered, gasping for breath, feeling relieved.

"So we are back to the drawing board" Dale pointed out.

She got up off the ground, dusted herself off and pulling down the bandana to her neck. "Says you old man... Leave you guys up to this one" she teased, handing him the rope. He took it, it suddenly pulled tight, Dale was shocked.

Anna had her leg up on the couch in the RV, Carol was cleaning it with swab and putting some disinfectant on her bloody graze. She went to the first aid box, pulling out some bandage and wrapping it around her knee. "You have got to stop getting bloodied up Missy... I have to bandage you up again I will send you to bed without any dinner"

"Yes mam..." she joked taking a sip out of her water bottle, looking around the Rv.

"Carol... I have an idea. Why don't we clean up the RV. It would be nice and clean for when Sophia come back. I will help" Anna got up off the Rv couch, picking up a few dishes and went to the sink. "A little princess like Sophia shouldn't have to live in a mess"

Carol stood there for a moment, looking at Anna "Thank you Anna..."

Anna turned off the taps, peering over her shoulder =, wisps of air falling over her face "For what Carol?"

'For all of this... For being you, for being here and bringing some light in to the group. Sophia will love you, you will be like an older sister to her. She hasn't had much like that in her life" caril admitted, feeling sad.

"That would be an honour Carol... I really would like that"

"You are doing alot of good for the people around here... Making people smile, sometimes even a laugh on the odd occasion, Daryl for instance Carol said with raised eye brows.

Carol and Anna got busy cleaning up the Rv. Anna was assigned to the kitchen, scrubbing dishes while Carol was cleaning up the lounge/bed rooms area.

By the end of it all Anna was feeling exhausted, putting her leg up on the couch with a pillow under neath her injured knee and one behind her head. Looking around, proud of their days work. "The place looks like a home fit for a princess now..."

Carol came with two ice packs, one for her thigh and one for her newly grazed knee. "Why don't you take a nap, you deserve it after all the work you have done today"

"You know what Carol, I think I might just take you up on that offer"

Carol walked to the bed room part of the RV, pulling out a thin blanket and two large pillows. Coming back, she sees Anna fast asleep. Quietly, Carol slipped a pillow underneath behind her head. She tucked Anna in, leaving her injured leg out from the blankets. Anna, very softly snoring. Carol sat down beside the table close to Anna, keeping a motherly eyes on her. Daryl came in quietly, Samson by his side and looked around at the RV all cleaned up,

" Ssshhh..." Carol whispered. "Poor girl is dead to the world. It was Anna's idea to clean it up for Sophia when she gets back, it needed to be fit for a princess she said. This young lady sure does has a heart of gold"

"Yeah, she sure does just probably a little too big for herself at times. I know nothing can wake her except for Samson pulling off her sleeping bag as soon as the sun rises, Anna hates that doesn't she boy" Daryl laughed patting Samson behind the ears, he shook his coat and sat down. "Just don't wake her up now, she had a big day by the looks if it"

He saw her knee "What happened there?" Daryl asked pointing to the newly bandaged knee raised and iced.

"i don't know, I asked her and she said it was nothing" Carol answered.

Anna stirred from her sleep, opening her eyes, rubbing them and yawning. "Your back... How was your hunting?" she whispered getting up and stretching her arms.

"A few squirrels and racoons... I uh have something for you Carol" he muttered, putting down a beer bottle with a flower.

"It's a Cherokee Rose. The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow where the mothers' tears fell. I'm not fool enough to think there's any flowers blooming for my brother. But I believe this one bloomed for your little girl"

Carol sniffed back, wiping away a tear. Anna got up got up from her back, standing up and putting an arm around her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We will find Sophia, Carol. I will be healed soon enough and i will be out there trying to find her as well"

Daryl and Anna were outside walking with Samson by Anna's side looking all around him, when Daryl looked around if anyone was nearby and gave her two Cherokee roses. She smiled, putting them tucked into the top of her ears. "Thank you..."

"You know you will find your family as well, right" Daryl told her.

"I know... Nothing can get in the way of my dad and brother" Anna replied, an all knowing look on her face. "They are out there... Somewhere. They wouldn't just leave me with out letting me know in one way or another. I do not believe in that fate/hope stuff. We all are responsible for our actions" Anna, looked up to the sky, closing her eyes and looking at Daryl excited "It is going to storm, wanna watch it with Samson and I?"

"Sure... Got nothing else to do at the moment, hunting was dead today, got no kill to skin"

Daryl followed Anna, whom was bare foot across the farm and Samson was already dancing around like a lunatic. Her long hair flowing free as she quickly made her way to her tent. She laid out a blanket on the entrance, Daryl sat down beside her. She tucked up her knees to her chin peering up to the sky.

"How long do you think it is away from pouring down?" she asked pulling a cardigan over her shoulders.

"Two minutes from what I can tell" he replied peering up to the blackened sky. "Lord knows we need the fresh water..."

"The last time I just sat, enjoyed the rain just seems like a life time ago right about now... It was with my father and brother two nights before we were attacked... We found a bottle of Southern Comfort when we went on a supply run, we were laughing, joking and dancing in the rain... Got absolutely drunk out of our brains" She remembered, Samson, crawled forward and put his head on Anna's lap as the rain began to fall, thunder echoing across the sky and lightening forked across the sky. Anna pulled out a pair of dog tags that had two gold bands, one having a small diamond. "My dad's dog tags and my moms wedding ring. He gave it to me to keep me safe from harm"

"What were your folks like?" Daryl asked her, wandering.

Anna smiled, slight crinkles around her eye lids, dimples showing and cheeks that reminded Daryl of apples.

"My mom was one of the most beautiful people in the world, long dark brown hair, these absolutely freakishly green eyes and she had this smile that was infectious, it always made everyone feel better. She was a paediatric surgeon. She drowned when I was little girl, so it has been my brother, dad and I since.

" I bet you look like just your mom... You got the same hair colour and eyes by the looks of it..."

Anna looked away from the sky, her cheeks reminded him of little apples "Thank you..."

A gust of wind came through the tent, blowing through rain. Anna screamed, laughed a little by surprise. Daryl quickly pulled down the tent flap down. She smiled at Daryl, thinking back to her father.

"I was always a daddys girl, I could get away with murder with him. I could do no wrong. He was 50 going on 10. Such a big kid but would do anything for his kids. I remember the first time I came home with my first boyfriend... He didn't say a word to the poor guy, just sat on the chair with a shot gun in his lap. The guy was in the way of the football, all my dad said was "you are in the way". Next thing you know my brother comes through with a doe over his shoulder Never seen anyone so scared before in their"

"I would do the exact same thing as your dad if I ever had a daughter, but with my cross bow. That would scare any man out of his boots"

Anna laughed "You would scare any one by looking at them, you have Glenn scared"

"Then there is my brother, Matthew. Never have I known anyone as funny as him, no one will ever be. He was always cracking us all up with his cheeky behaviour. But then he had his serious side, he was always there for his family"

"That sounds like something I wont ever have, not with the world gone to shit the way it has"

"Oh I doubt that... I have a feeling you will, there is always someone out there. Don't give up"


End file.
